Ogakor
Ogakor is a tribe from Survivor: The Australian Outback. Its tribe color is green. Ogakor is known for being a tribe with a lot of fights. Most of them had to do with Izzy Ortega. But when the merge rolled around, there was already an alliance from the tribe that would dominate in the merge. Joanna Yates, Vince Turner, and Rita Osborne made up the final three. Rita would win the game and become the second Sole Survivor. Members Tribe History Ogakor started off the game with a rocky start. On the hike to camp, Frank was annoying the tribe with his bossiness and seemingly leading the tribe in the wrong direction; until they actually arrived at camp. Everyone set up camp a bit and got to know each other. Rita and Joanna got along, Stacey and Izzy got along, and Rita even revealed that she had a crush on Vince. With all the closeness around camp, Ogakor managed to win the first immunity challenge. Frank and Izzy haven't been getting along well and were trying to campaign to get each other voted off. Even after winning the first immunity challenge, the tribe got too cocky and ended up losing the next immunity challenge. Everyone except for Vince and Rita got a vote against them. But Stacey and Izzy got caught in a deadlock tie. This led to whichever of them had the worst relationship with another tribemate. Stacey ended up having the worst relationship with Vince, and became the first person voted out of Ogakor. Ogakor was sad to lose Stacey because everyone was close to each other. They weren't able to get over this easily and ended up losing the next immunity challenge. Frank and Izzy, once again, took the advantage of the opportunity and tried to get each other voted off again. Frank managed to convince Rita to vote with him, and Izzy convinced Joanna and Vince to vote with him. This caused Frank to be the next to go in a 3-2 vote. After receiving 2 votes at the previous tribal council, Izzy went to Rita and confronted her. She tried to apologize but Izzy didn't want to head it and insulted her. This left Rita in tears and get comforted by Joanna and Vince. The two of them tried to convince Izzy to apologize to Rita, but he declined. Despite all the drama, Ogakor managed to win the next immunity challenge. Izzy finally came to his senses and apologized to Rita, which she reluctantly accepted. The drama still continued as Izzy still didn't feel safe around camp and was trying to secure his safety in the game. This time, Ogakor lost the immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. Izzy tried to convince Rita to vote out Vince, but he didn't know about her crush on Vince. In the end, Izzy was unanimously voted off in a 3-1 vote. Joanna, Rita, and Vince were the last three members of Ogakor, while the rival tribe still had four members. The three of them decided to make an alliance if they all made it to the merge. They did end up winning the immunity challenge and were guaranteed to make the merge. On Day 19, the two tribes of Kucha and Ogakor merged into one tribe called Barramundi. Trivia *Ogakor is the first tribe to vote out two people twice in a row. *Ogakor is the first tribe to produce the winner of the season. *Ogakor is the first tribe to never lose all of its members. Category:Tribes Category:Australia Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Green Tribes Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Ogakor Tribe